Armada 00 3
by fishyofpain
Summary: Lost Episode: Optimus Prime returns to Cybertron to inlist the help of an ally, but instead he is dragged back into the conflict on his homeworld. For without his aid, the Autobots are doomed.


Armada 00 3  
  
Hi, my name's Rad. I suppose it's time for me to tell you about the giant robots called transformers who're fighting over a race of smaller robots called Minicons, but I don't really feel like it right now. Ouch! (Rad gets a large lump on the head from Alexis hitting him with a screwdriver. He then looks at Alexis while rubbing the lump on his head as she says, "Rad, come on! I need you to help me work on this. whatever it's called.") "Alright, I'm coming!" Yup. I'm gonna' marry that girl someday. That is. if that stupid bastard, Carlos, doesn't get in the way.What the - Ooh, Prime's got a speech! That means I won't have to help Alexis repair the big doohickie.  
  
Optimus sighed as he crossed his arms behind his back and prepared to address the earthbound Autobot team, which had recently added on several new members and was now composed of Hotshot, Red Alert, Smokescreen, and the newly added Scavenger and Blurr. Optimus then placed his hands on the table and said, "Ever since our. unfortunate run-in with Storm Jet and Megabolt, I've been putting a lot more thought into the actual shape the war's in. More importantly, I've put more thought into the state Cybertron's currently in. After the mess Megabolt and Storm Jet's skirmish made in Pensacola, there's no telling what could be going on there. Red Alert and I have already contacted Cyber City, and we've scheduled a time so that we can link the two warp gates to one another. I'm departing immediately, and should be returning sometime later during the week. Well. until then." With that, the team watched as Optimus walked into the warp gate and was sent through a subspace pocket directly to Autobot Central.  
  
Clear across to the other side of the galaxy, Optimus landed directly in the center of the warp room in Cyber City Command Center, though not gracefully. In actuality, he crashed onto the floor with a thud, as a result of the lack of using the long-distance capability of the warp gate. Optimus quickly gathered himself and then scrambled to his feet in the presence of an old friend holding out his hand. He was slightly taller than Optimus, white colored, and with a relatively large amount of battle scars, hinting at the fact that he hadn't been repaired for a long period of time. Optimus gave the transformer's hand a firm shake and said, "It's good to see you again, Jetfire." "It's good to see you again too, Optimus Prime," Jetfire replied back. Immediately, every transformer that could see or hear Optimus Prime saluted and with that, Optimus let go of Jetfire's hand and took a few steps back. "No, please," Optimus begged, "I don't deserve your salutations. What kind of a leader am I, to leave behind my home world and all of my people, just to partake in a menial quest for beings that should never have been involved in our war in the first place? Especially when the true battle is taking place here, with far higher stakes on the line." Jetfire placed his hand on Optimus' shoulder and said, "We don't blame you, Optimus. Though I feel that an update on the current situation is in order. Here," he said as the two of them walked over to a floating view screen displaying statistics, and Jetfire grabbed it to show Optimus. "Though we haven't lost yet, we aren't fairing well. As you can see, the recent decrease in neutral transformers and vast increase in the Decepticon populace has left the Autobots greatly outnumbered. They currently have almost double our forces. And to make matters worse, our supplies are dwindling and our equipment is faulty, as you yourself have just experienced. I honestly don't know if we can last much longer here. What we really need is a leader, now more than ever." "They have you," Optimus assured Jetfire. "Be that as it may, I'm no Optimus Prime, and am not fit to lead our army into battle. I'm no good as a motivational speaker, and lack the ability to unite the troops with a common ideal. They are restless, bickering, and very ill at ease. Optimus, you have to lead us now."  
  
Optimus took a swallow and said, "Well the situation of the war on earth sure isn't improving. Megatron has possession of the Star Saber and has gained an incredible advantage in power with it. They've collected about twice as many Minicons as we have. The only thing stopping them from gaining total control is that we have the Skyboom Shield. Jetfire, I have to tell you the truth - I didn't come here to check on the situation of Cybertron; I came to ask you to come to earth to help us." Jetfire's eyes widened and he shouted, "Are you crazy?!?! Look at this footage!" At that moment, all of the monitors lit up with footage of Decepticons assaulting neutral and Autobot camps, hundreds of Autobots dying of battle injuries, Decepticons seizing Autobot bases, and miserably failing missions to seize Decepticon positions, or stop them from doing the same to the Autobots. Jetfire turned off the view screens and said, "After seeing that, how could you ask me to leave Cybertron? The situation here is crazy, and we haven't stood a chance against the Decepticons. Since you left, everything's fallen apart. And now this."  
  
Jetfire turned back on the screen to show a Decepticon siege on a major Autobot military base in a mountainous region of Cybertron. Optimus was confused, and then he realized what was going on. A dozen Autobots frozen with fear were standing behind the door as it began to bulge from punches, and then it was kicked down. Light shone into the dark hallway and a transformer leapt in. He had a peach colored face, and was gray, black, and peach-colored. He smiled demonically and said, "It can be so bothersome, but sometimes taking manners into your own hands can be the best solution by far. Besides, I positively love the sound of death!" The Autobots began running for their lives, screaming, but the Decepticon tackled one of them to the ground, grabbed his hand in his sharp-clawed hands, and then twisted the Autobot's neck, killing him. He stood up and smiled, and then began laughing maniacally and said, "There's no use running, Autobots; I'm only going to catch up to you and kill you all!" The scenes continued playing, showing the Decepticon killing all of the remaining Autobots with his bare hands as well. Optimus stared in fear and Jetfire said, "This is Supervolt. After Megabolt left, and was killed on earth, he took control of the Decepticons and since then they've been completely unstoppable."  
  
Optimus took a few steps backward and Jetfire said, "Optimus. we really need your help. The Decepticons have to be stopped." Optimus sighed and nodded, "You're right. This most assuredly needs to be corrected."  
  
Back on earth's moon, the Decepticons were sitting around their base lazily. Well. other than Sideways who as usual, was sneaking around and scheming. Starscream was standing in the hallway half asleep playing with a paddleball when Megatron grumbled, "Starscream!" Starscream sighed and rolled his eyes as he placed the paddleball into his cockpit and in an annoyed tone answered, "Coming, Lord Megatron." Starscream trudged into Megatron's throne room and queried, "What is your demand, my Lord.?" as he kneeled on one knee. Megatron answered in a demanding, yet sleepy voice, "Since no one is doing anything around here, and it is in need of being done, I need you to go to Decepticon headquarters on Cybertron and check up on the status of the empire. Without Megabolt around, who knows how out of whack things could have gotten up there. Also, I need you to scope the new leader and report the status of the Minicon gathering mission." Starscream's jaw dropped and he said, "But. but. why me? I mean. why don't you send Demolishor? Cyclonus? Send Sideways - he never does anything important around here!" Megatron drummed his fingers and grumbled, ".I'm sending you. Now go." Starscream gulped and said in a higher pitch than usual, "At once, Megatron," and then ran off to the warp gate.  
  
Starscream punched in the coordinates for the Decepticon spacebridge and then grabbed Swindle and jumped through the warp gate, teleporting him across the universe. As he did, Sideways smiled deviously to himself and cackled to himself as he ran back into the hallway.  
  
The head Cybertronian Decepticons were sitting on top of the Decepticon stronghold, looking over the horizon. The sun was just setting, and Supervolt was looking over at the beautiful shades of red in the sky. "Tomorrow," he began, "there won't be an Autobot left on this planet after we're finished. Soon the war will end. We've seized all of the Autobots' forts, bases, and supplies. There's nowhere left for them to run." Supervolt grinned menacingly and said, "Come... we must prepare." The rest of the Decepticons, all massive-sized, nodded in agreement and followed him inside, one amongst them saying, "The boss sure knows how to keep the troops smiling." As they all stepped inside and got fresh oil from a bartender, the spacebridge began to spark with electricity. Everyone stared in confusion, and suddenly, with a burst of light, Starscream stepped out. Supervolt gnashed his teeth at the sight of him and then as he stared at the Decepti-brand on his left palm and muttered, "Starscream." as he flashbacked.  
  
Megatron and a group of generic Decepticons had forced their way into a city filled with nothing but neutral transformers, and they were firing everywhere, destroying everyone and everything they cam in contact with, turning the town into a raging inferno. Megatron and the Decepticons trudged through the flames, inspecting the debris for any survivors. Through Supervolt's eyes, he saw all of his friends dead and their bodies melting away in the flames. He crawled across the ground and began weeping, and then Megatron and several other Decepticons walked up to the child and one of the Decepticons pointed his gun at the kid and prepared to fire. Megatron looked intently into the child's eyes and said, "He is filled with fear and despair. yet I can sense so much hidden potential within him." The other Decepticon was about to pull the trigger when Megatron said, "Hold your fire; I have plans for this one." The Decepticon glared and said, "Screw you! I'm killing him anyway!" Megatron grumbled and then shot the insubordinate Decepticon through the chest with his cannon. The Decepticon fell to the ground and was consumed by the flames. "Now then, you're coming with me." Megatron extended his arm to grab the child and then.  
  
The scene flashes to the Decepticon headquarters where Megatron grabs a brand and prepares to use it. Starscream walked over to Megatron as he stood by the boy and said, "You saved a kid. A worthless, pathetic kid. What good is this worthless pipsqueak?" Megatron glared at Starscream and said, "Starscream. shut up!" He then backhanded Starscream in the face, knocking him up against the wall. Starscream wiped the oil from his jaw and Megatron said, "I don't have time for your whining, you insolent cur. Now, where was I?" Megatron held out the child's palm and then pressed the steaming hot brand onto it. The child screamed in pain and then there was nothing but black.  
  
Starscream gulped as Supervolt glared at him, and the other Decepticons noticed his rage and they all got back several feet behind him. Starscream's eyes widened and he asked in a surprised tone, "Supervolt? You're the new Decepticon commander?" Supervolt's eyes twitched and he said, "Yes. What's your point? Shouldn't you be on earth gathering those midget-cons?" Starscream huffed and said, "They're called Minicons. And Megatron sent me here to find out who the new Decepticon leader was, and how the Cybertronian Decepticons were faring in the war." Supervolt took the opportunity to his advantage, and proceeded to show off exactly how well they had been faring. As he turned around and said, "Follow me," the other Decepticons rushed to the sides to make a path for him, and then as he opened the doors, Starscream stared out, the view taking him breathless. "I think you'll find that the Decepticons are doing exceptionally well." The Decepticons began to snicker in the back, remarking about how Starscream was an annoying git, and Megatron's lapdog, and so forth and so on. Supervolt closed the doors and said, "We're attack the Autobots' headquarters in Cyber City tomorrow. They won't stand a chance." Starscream shivered inside and thought, "How could Supervolt do this much damage in a matter of months when Megatron and Megabolt couldn't do it in several million years time.?" Supervolt then grabbed Starscream by the collar and with his other fist, punched Starscream square in the face, knocking him across the room. Starscream hit the wall and oil ran out of the corners of his mouth. Supervolt walked back over to him and kicked him several times. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that to you, you sniveling whelp. Decepticons, lock him in an energon cage in the center of the room so he can fell what it's like to be stared and laughed at." Supervolt smiled maliciously, and then the Decepticons began to carry on with laughter as they put Starscream in the cage and then the room transformed into a party room with a disco ball, punch (oil), and a red and black transformer acting as a DJ. Just then, One More Time starts playing as they party, get drunk, and bring in fem-bot strippers.  
  
While the music plays, several other important scenes are shown, such as Sideways sneaking into Megatron's throne room while he's sleeping and taking the Star Saber, smiling with an evil grin, and Optimus Prime giving a speech to the Cybertronian Autobots with Jetfire standing behind him. One More Time finally ends with scenes of Rad, Carlos, and Alexis falling asleep late at night, the Decepticons passed out all over the floor and drunk, Sideways discussing things with Demolishor and Cyclonus, and the Autobots mounting for a counter-strike.  
  
The next day on earth, early in the morning in Chicago, Illinois, a dark figure leapt over the city, that then appeared out of the shadow in the bright morning sunlight, twirling the Star Saber in one hand as he glided through the air, revealing himself to be Sideways. He then chopped clear through the side of a skyscraper, and it collapsed and exploded. Sideways then landed on the street and all of the people screamed and began to drive away in their cars as fast as they could. Sideways chopped a blue car that was racing off with the Star Saber, knocking it up against the side of a building and exploding it. "Come on out, Autobots!" Sideways taunted as he baited them with more mindless destruction. Almost instantly, a warp gate opened in the sky and Blurr, Scavenger, and Smokescreen landed in the street in front of Sideways. "This ends here!" shouted Smokescreen. Then, Demolishor and Cyclonus blasted through two buildings and landed at each side of Sideways. As they transformed into their robot modes, Sideways concurred, "Not just yet! Decepticons, attack!" Demolishor lunged at Smokescreen, and he shot his crane into Demolishor's chest and swung him at the asphalt, sending him crashing through it. Cyclonus fired lasers from his arms at Blurr, but he dodged them and then shouted, "Incinerator, Powerlink!" The small, blue car grafted onto Blurr's shoulder, and then he fired two large, blue blasts from his gun at Cyclonus, blowing a hole in his chest and knocking him into the side of a building.  
  
Scavenger charged at Sideways, but he sliced the Star Saber through Scavenger's arm, ripping out the wiring and causing oil to leak down his arm. Sideways then sliced the Star Saber across Scavenger's chest, ripping it open as well. Sideways then leapt behind Scavenger and as he began to swing the blade at Scavenger's back, he quickly spun around and grabbed Sideways' wrist with his functioning arm. Sideways smiled and threw a kick at Scavenger's chest, making him double backward in pain. Sideways then jumped up and kicked Scavenger again, knocking him to the ground. As Sideways prepared to stab the Star Saber into Scavenger's head, he quickly shouted, "Rollbar, Powerlink!" The small, silver car grafted onto Scavenger's side and he shouted, "Dozer Cannon!" A large white blast then shot out of Scavenger's waist and blasted Sideways ten feet backward through the air.  
  
Meanwhile on Cybertron, Supervolt, along with a large group of Decepticons behind him, stood about twenty feet away from the Autobot base. Supervolt crossed his arms and then said to a gray and yellow Decepticon next to him, with spikes sticking out of the sides of his head, "Steelcage, do your thing." The other Decepticons smiled, and so did Steelcage under his faceplate as he popped his knuckles. Steelcage then lifted up a bullet train (which he got mysteriously from out of nowhere) over his head, and then chucked it at the sealed front gate of the Autobot base, the explosion blowing a hole in the wall. Supervolt then shouted, "Decepticons, move in!"  
  
As the Decepticons charged in, a large electric net popped up and trapped them in it. The Autobots, led by Optimus and Jetfire, quickly arrived on the scene and then stared at the Decepticons. Optimus fumed and shouted, "Shit! We got the wrong bunch!" There were about half a dozen Decepticons in the net, which Supervolt had used as a decoy team to spring and booby traps. Prime's eyes then widened as the rest of the Decepticons fired missiles at the decoy Decepticons to destroy the energy net blocking their way in. The decoy Decepticons' flaming body parts fell to the floor and Optimus shouted, "This is crazy!"  
  
Right outside the front, Supervolt said to a large, maroon and gray Decepticon with a blue visor over his eyes that was 1.5 his size, "Smashmouth, why don't you make us an opening." The Decepticon grinned maliciously and as he popped his knuckles said, "Sounds like a good idea to me, boss." With that, Smashmouth grabbed the two sides of the doorway and ripped the corridor wide open. The hoard of Decepticons then rushed in with their weapons firing off, the Autobots then doing the same. "Autobots, counter-attack!" shouted Optimus. The Autobots charged the Decepticons head- on, the area ensuing in a bloody (well, oily in this case) scenario full of body parts being ripped off, holes being blown in transformers' chests, bodies being incinerated, building collapsing, and a pallet of multiple injuries.  
  
It was then that Optimus sought out Supervolt to deal with him one-on-one. They soon came face-to-face, surrounded on all sides by a gladiatorial scene. Supervolt bent over, almost ready to pounce, and with a crazed smile on his face, he said, "It's really quite pleasing to know that I will have the pleasure of finally eradicating you out of existence." Prime pulled out his gun and prepared to fire as he said, "Don't count on it, Supervolt." Supervolt then yelled insanely as he charged Optimus, armed with no weapons but his two hands, one of which had already proven to be very deadly. Optimus began firing red energy blasts from his gun, all of which missing from the confusion of the battlefield, and before Optimus knew it, Supervolt was on top of him, about ready to melt his burning Decepticon insignia into Prime's face. Optimus could barely hold back Supervolt's arms, and Supervolt said, "Give it up, Prime. This ends here and now!"  
  
Jetfire saw Optimus' plight, and began to make his way over to him, but was quickly confronted by Steelcage, as they locked hands. Steelcage glared at Jetfire demonically and said, "Now that Prime is finished, the Autobot resistance ends with you! Muahahahaha!!!" Jetfire looked back over at Optimus, and then pushed Steelcage several feet away from him and said, "I haven't got time for you, Decepticon bastard!" And with that, Jetfire shot several blasts from his gun through Steelcage's chest, causing him to fall to the ground, his chest bursting into flames. "I'm coming, Optimus Prime!" Jetfire then transformed into his space shuttle alt mode and flew directly at Supervolt at his maximum speed, and rammed him in the side, crashing him into the side of a building. Supervolt quickly recovered from the crash, and then lifted up Jetfire over his head and threw him at a pile of flaming metal, causing a large explosion. Supervolt laughed maniacally, wiping away the oil dripping from his jaw. "Now it's your turn, Prime." Prime shot Supervolt several times with his blaster, blasting medium-sized chunks out of his chest, and then as Supervolt was directly above him, about to move in for the kill, Jetfire, completely covered in flames, doubled his fists and slammed Supervolt away to the side. Panting, he and Optimus nodded to each other, and then the both of them, electrocuting from each one's individual injuries, transformed together, and then finally combined into one transformer, almost double the size of one of them, and finally, the combined form stood amidst the flames with its eyes glowed a brilliant white light. Supervolt stared at the figure before him that was surging with electricity, and then as the transformer saw a massive blue transformer looming above, firing large blasts down at the Autobots, he angrily said to Supervolt, "Sorry, but time's up!" The transformer's right hand then glowed bright white, and he fired a massive blaze of white energy from it, shooting Supervolt into a pile of debris. The transformer then flew up and charged through the Decepticons; destroying a number of them he surged past. Smashmouth then popped up in front of the transformer and blasted him backward with his arm cannon. The Optimus and Jetfire amalgamation then dug its hands into Smashmouth's chest, and as he began ripping it open, Smashmouth gaped in horror and asked, "What kind of monster are you?!!!" As he ripped open Smashmouth's chest and began crashing his head under his foot, the transformer said, "The name's Jet Convoy." And with that, he crushed Smashmouth's head. (Let's Whip It starts playing)  
  
Jet Convoy then flew up to the giant blue transformer's eye level and commanded, "Autobots, onward to victory!" The Autobots cheered and began plowing through the masses of Decepticons with renewed zeal, and as the behemoth reached for Jet Convoy and said, "Metrotitan crush Autobot!" in a deep voice, Jet Convoy simply pulled out Jetfire's gun, charged it, and let it loose, causing it to fly off, directly into Metrotitan's face, exploding it inward. With that, the Autobots pushed forward toward the Decepticons' massive stronghold. The Autobots suddenly began ramming the Decepticons back into it, of course, not without a fight, as they were still greatly outnumbered and overpowered.  
  
Inside the base, Starscream gulped as the roof and walls began to cave in around him. "No." he whimpered. "It can't end this way. not in a freaking energon cage." Almost instantly, a Decepticon crashed through the wall and across the room Starscream was in. As he did, a large hunk of shrapnel collapsed from the ceiling and hit Starscream's cage, and as it slid off, the impact rendered the cage weak and it de-materialized. Starscream looked around as the Autobots and Decepticons were bashing each other in every inch of the Cyber City. "I'm free. heh. heh. I'M FREE!!!" he exclaimed jubilantly. As the Decepticon that crashed through the wall began to wake up, Starscream waved and said, "Adios, bucko!" And with that, he set the warp gate's coordinates and leapt through the portal.  
  
The battle continued, and across a field of energy from weapons shooting across it continuously, a black and silver Decepticon said to the others around him, "This is hopeless. I knew it was too good to be true. Supervolt's no better than Megatron or Megabolt." As he continued firing his weapon, a purple and gray Decepticon next to him said, "Oh yeah. This is going to end very shortly. I'm actually starting to think we joined the wrong side..." The transformer changed into his tank alt-mode and then continued firing. But as he did, he asked, "Hey, where did Starscream go?" The black and silver Decepticon replied back, "Does it really matter?"  
  
Suddenly, Jet Convoy began to electrocute with unstable energy, and the pain caused him to rip apart back into Optimus Prime and Jetfire. The two then laid across from each other in a daze, as Supervolt slowly walked up to Optimus. "You. You destroyed my army; disgraced me by turning them into cowards, but you won't steal my own personal victory, Optimus Prime! It's time for you to die!" Supervolt lifted Prime up by his chest plate and punched him in the face, making a large crack in Prime's mouthpiece. Supervolt continued beating Prime in this senseless manner for several minutes, until finally Optimus grabbed Supervolt's forearm. "No, Supervolt. You are your own worst enemy, your hate and rage at their bursting point to where you can't think straight. You are your own plague. And I'm the exterminator!" In a flash of instantaneous movements, Supervolt shook Optimus' hand off and charged up his palm. As Supervolt pushed his palm toward Optimus, Optimus shoved his fist straight through Supervolt's chest furiously. Supervolt coughed up a thick chunk of oil from his mouth, and then fell to the ground, his eyes completely white from the strain. Optimus' eyes widened as he saw what he had done, and then bent down toward Supervolt who was still coughing up oil. "Prime. you don't know what my life was like. Megatron destroyed my home, friends, and family. he forced me into rigorous training. tortured me to the bursting point. and then finally branded me with this," opening up his hand to show Optimus the Decepticon imprint on his hand. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I was only a child. and he took everything away from me. I hate him, Prime. I hate him. Please. don't let me die alone. just like I lived. Prime. please. Prime." Suddenly, his optics went blank, as tears of oil shot down his face. (Let's Whip It ends)  
  
Prime turned toward the battlefield, seeing the slaughtering continue, while some Decepticon onlookers stared at their dead leader lying on the ground. A ways back where the two Decepticons were talking earlier, a gold and red jet transformed and landed on the rubble that remained of the Decepticon headquarters. The two Decepticons stared up at him and the black and silver one muttered, "Skystryke. what are you." Skystryke glared over the battlefield and said, "Hookshot, Remora, gather the remaining Decepticons that are still willing to follow our cause and tell them that we're grouping back at our base in the mountains. If we cut our losses now, we might still have a chance at victory." The duo nodded and then ran off into the battlefield. Skystryke then glared darkly at Optimus and said to himself, "Prime. I'm going to rip out your spine, and then I'm going to suck the oil from your vital systems. And when that's done, I'm going to throw your lifeless body into a grinder, just to see the intricate pieces that come out after you're ripped apart. Oh, how I long for the day."  
  
Back on earth, the battle was still going on. Demolishor rammed Smokescreen in the gut with his head, pressing him into a wall. As he did, Blurr was firing continuous shots at Cyclonus, blowing small holes through him in many places, and causing him to smoke all over his body. Sideways was still slicing at Scavenger down the street. He sliced again, and Scavenger stumbled backward into a run-down building to catch his breath, as oil and sparks shot from his sliced up chest. Sideways quickly kicked through the wall and walked in. "You can't hide from me, Scavenger. Not while I have this. It's over for you. Say goodbye, Autobot trainer." As Sideways charged at him, the point of the sword aimed directly at Scavenger's head, Smokescreen shouted, "NO!" and threw Demolishor off of him. "Liftor, Powerlink!" he shouted as a small, gray and purple truck grafted onto his shoulder and the Skyboom shield Minicons Powerlinked together onto Smokescreen's extended crane, which was now a launcher. "Scavenger!" Smokescreen shouted as he shot the Skyboom shield down the street, into the building, and directly into Scavenger's hand. Scavenger blocked the sword, the clashing of the two weapons expelling a massive blaze of electrifying yellow energy. Sideways took a few steps back, the room completely lit up by the energy still coursing through the air around them.  
  
Sideways panted from the recoil of the assault, and as he was about to attempt another, a flash outside of the building stopped him. Sideways walked out into the street as Megatron stepped out of the warp gate, with Starscream close behind him. Sideways gulped as Megatron bellowed, "Who's bright idea was this?!?!!? And where is the Star Saber?!?!??!" Sideways quickly tossed the Star Saber into Demolishor's hands and pointed to him. "He did it." Megatron growled loudly and then Sideways added in a slightly more convincing tone, "Lord Megatron, I tried to convince him that it wasn't a good idea, but he threatened me by saying that if I tried to warn you, he would destroy me!" Megatron fumed even more and then trudged over to Demolishor, shouting his name at the top of his lungs. Demolishor squeaked like a little mouse, and with that, they all teleported back through the warp gate. The three Autobots all stared in confusion and Blurr said, "Well. that was. different."  
  
Thrust watched the remaining Decepticons entering their base in the mountains from high up on a metal platform. "Mt talents are being squandered here on Cybertron. I think that I will indeed take up Megatron's offer to help with the capture of the remaining Minicons present in the solar system. It may not be all-out warfare, but it's better than spending my days rotting away on Cybertron as a worthless housekeeper. What do you think, Tidal Wave? Shall we head for Earth then?" Two dark purple eyes glowed menacingly from the shadows and in a deep voice the Decepticon replied, "Excellent, master." Then, glowering down upon Skystryke and his pitiful band of Decepticon troops, Thrust concluded, "Yes. We're gonna' have a hell of a time! Muahahahaha!!!" (Voices begins playing)  
  
Inside the Autobot headquarters in Cyber City, currently being rebuilt, Optimus and Jetfire were sitting at opposite sides of a round table discussing the current situation. Jetfire began, "Well, thanks to you, Prime, we've finally defeated the Decepticons - It's finally, really over." Optimus sighed and said, "Sadly, in a struggle like this, I fear it will never be truly over. But we have gained much. With this battle, over a third of the Decepticons have defected over to our side." Jetstorm slightly grimaced, and then said, "Well. You never really can tell what kinds of surprising developments could be looming over the horizon," he finished, panning over a massive courtyard filled with Autobots and Decepticons (who were for the most part keeping to themselves and not intentionally making contact with the Autobots). Optimus then placed a hand on Jetfire's shoulder and said, "Well, goodbye, old friend. Until next we meet." Jetfire looked at Optimus with surprise, as he did not think that Optimus would depart so soon. But then, with a hint of mystery in his voice, Jetfire concluded, "You know, Optimus, that might actually be sooner than you think." Optimus smiled with optimism and then stepped through the warp gate, and traveled back to earth. (Voices continues on through the credits)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN AGENTS OF EVIL!  
  
Next: Agents of Evil kicks off with a slew of all new surprises, including exciting new characters, Unicron, and. G1 Starscream??? 


End file.
